Nightmares of the Heart
by Lady Bulma2
Summary: An evil nightmare injected virus is placed in teh breifs family air ventalation of there house, sending them spiraling into a series of hellish nightmares.All beause one little saya-jin did not pay her debts for changing her blood.B/V's lildaughterMiku an


Intro: A dark cloaked figure controlled the shadows of the night. He stood not alone. In the darkness of his own heart. Was there a bitter past?  
  
He looked down at the tiny toddler girl on the floor sucking her tiny toes. She looked up at him with her bright pink eyes and tuft if soon to be black ebony hair. He smiled down at her. She was the only one who had seen him without his hood. For no one really knew what he had to hide about his face. He was the lord, the master of these people. All orphans looking for a home. A place to be. Like when young children run off to the circus. He kept most of them, turning them into mindless drones, warriors for him. He liked to call them 'Henshen'. Which meant "people who are slaves" in his native language. This child was not his. It had been 5 months since she appeared at his doorsteps. And she was barely that age. It was a rainy and stormy night. On the night of the purest on the full moon of the month. A strange gypsy mother hurt and sick came to his underground door. Seeking shelter for her and her baby from the pouring rain, beating and shattering like glass beads along the ground and pavement. He offered the woman shelter for her and her baby girl, unaware of the kindness in his heart that was once safe and pure. She handed him a rose and her child and curled up by the fire and passed on, leaving him with the baby to watch over. He knew this child was special from the start; she was extremely strong and had the ability to kill a man with an angry glare. Which she has done 3 times in his time of knowing her. Although he knew she would never hurt him. He simply allowed her to call him father and is choosing to raise her as his own. Many had names for this cloaked man of the night, some called him master, some lord, some just plain out man, but one man knew his true name. Hsiao the leader of darkness and satanic evil. The man who knew all of this information, was a man named Tonok. He was of a race of shape shifters. His family was killed when he was young and Hsiao stole him away and made him one of his strongest invincible warriors. And he had a bitter past and a struggle to kill innocent lives. Tonok had sleek green hair with a single gold strand in the front, fair, flawless skin and bronzy gold eyes, a tint of pink always in his cheeks. He stood tall and proud with a mystery in his lost eyes. But all of this was in his past now and he left to look over a young woman and her unborn child. Now as time as passed as it will, Tonok lives with this family. With the last name Briefs. And the baby of the woman Bulma has grown into a beautiful, exquisite young woman by the name of Miku Cohee Briefs. Loved by all. This lavender haired beauty is now being hunted by Hsiao to be killed as a mark of his power. He wishes to kill all of the Briefs family. Trunks, Vegeta, and Pan, stand by there word not to let this happen. Pan and Trunks have a child who is the age of 16, Miku's age. They fall in love but realize all of this is not possible for they could never marry and have children for they are lightly related. Miku goes out hearing about this dark wizard Hsiao and he tricks her into cleaning herself of Briefs blood so her and Goki can be together. She agrees and she is clean blooded again. Still ½ saya-jins and still as pure and beautiful. But now she and Goki are in love. Married early and fighting to keep there love alive. Now Miku has forgotten her deal with Hsiao, he would clean her blood, for a chance to kill her. She doubted his power and believed her father Vegeta the Prince of saya-jins could beat any man. And agreed unaware of his ultimate power, greater then any sayaian. Hsiao is back, and he brings out and evil Dr.Renon, who concocted a nightmare potion to kill all of the briefs family members while they slumber, He is putting his life on the line, on how accurate the potion is. Will this be the fight of life of the struggle of death...? 


End file.
